This invention relates to a sewer cleaning machine and in particular to such a machine in which a flexible plumber's cable is coiled in a rotatable drum and exits the drum through a cable guide which is rotatable with respect to the drum.
Drum type sewer cleaners are well-known. Examples of such devices are shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,167,268 (Sanger), 2,223,005 (Kerber), 2,468,490 (Di Joseph), 3,095,592 (Hunt), 3,246,354 (Cooney et al), 3,298,051 (Ratliff), 3,605,158 (Russell) and 3,747,153 (O'Neill).
Presently known drum type sewer cleaners have a number of drawbacks. They are bulky, and difficult to maneuver in tight places. They are noisy. They are subject to rapid corrosion and wear, particularly of the cable guide. The rotating drum is exposed to the operator, and is likely to scatter water when the machine is in operation if drainage openings are provided in the periphery of the drum. When rotation of the cable is stopped by an obstruction, the torque of the drive motor can kink or break the cable. Removing the drum for changing a cable or other maintenance frequently requires substantial disassembly of the machine, and lifting the heavy, cable-filled drum is difficult and awkward. Lifting the drum is made particularly difficult if the drum is of completely closed construction, because it is likely to contain a substantial amount of water from the sewer.